Ten More Things I Hate About Sakura
by Ekai Ungson
Summary: The long-awaited sequel to "The Ten Things I Hate About Sakura" told in Syaoran's POV. Features an original poem, of course. Humor, humor, and a bit of kawaiiness. ^-^


Ten More Things I Hate About Sakura  
an SxS oneshot by Ekai Ungson  
  
DISCLAIMER: All characters expressed within this fanfic are copyrighted to CLAMP and Card Captor Sakura. Used without permission.  
  
Dedicated to all the people who loved the first installment of "Ten Things": Sasami, Syao-chan, lil_kitaki etc. Arigatou. ^-^  
  
This is a sequel to "The Ten Things I Hate About Sakura". It can be read alone, though. ^-^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Do I Have To?  
  
Do I have to be the one  
to hear you when you call?  
Do I have to be the one   
to catch you when you begin to fall?  
  
Do I have to be the one  
who makes sure you're all right  
When you say you're not pained,  
but I really have to shield you from the fight?  
  
Do I have to be the one  
who keeps you still when you're mad?  
Do I have to be the one  
you cry on when you're sad?  
  
Do I have to pull you back  
when you begin to give in?  
Do I have to wake you up  
when everything seems dim?  
  
Just say you love me  
Just say you feel this way  
And I'll gladly be the one  
I will gladly stay...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You need me, Kinomoto.  
  
You told me when we first met that you could do things on your own. I'll never forget those words. You said, "Thanks for the help, Li-kun. But I won't need it next time".  
  
But you did, Kinomoto. Half of the cards you captured, you did with my assistance.  
  
It's just that you have an incredibly stupid streak of independence that drives me continually insane every single time. Remember the Rain Card? You were sick then, and you should've stayed home. But you didn't.   
  
You could've gotten killed, Kinomoto.  
  
And if THAT had happened, I may very well had gone on a rampage and murdered you Sun Guardian, the useless plushie that he is.   
  
Sure, you thank me for my help and admit that you couldn't havwe gotten this far without me. But if I hadn't forced you to CALL when something isn't right you'd be toast and I would go crazy.  
  
Because, really, Sakura. Where would I be without you?  
  
All right, I KNOW you can handle some severe situations now, but sometimes things happen. Things you're not ready for. Things that I AM ready for.  
  
Okay, I'm droning. Maybe you DON'T need me.  
  
Maybe it's me who needs YOU.  
  
I need to be there when you fall so that I'll be the one to catch you. I need to be there when you get into some trouble so I can rescue you.   
  
Because that's all I really CAN give to you.  
  
My protection.  
  
So I ask you not to deny me this right.  
  
Call me when you cry. I'll be there to listen.  
  
Look, Kinomoto. You may not know how I feel. You may never know at all. But I will stay, and I will still protect you, even if you don't notice.  
  
It's fine with me. It's better this way.  
  
Because if I did tell you how I felt you'd be confused, and confusion hurts.  
  
I seek to keep you safe from harm.  
  
I seek to keep you safe from pain.  
  
"Sakura-chan," Daidouji says. "Sakura-chan, homeroom's over."  
  
This time I can't stop myself. "What's going on? I thought the cards didn't make you lose any energy anymore."  
  
"They don't," you reply.  
  
"Then why are you still weak?"  
  
You look at me with eyes that are reluctantly hiding some sort of secret. "Syaoran-kun..."  
  
"Is it something I'm not supposed to know about?" I ask.  
  
"Sakura-chan, you promised to go shopping with me today," Daidouji says, pulling you away. "Let's go. Bye!"  
  
I stare after you, totally confused.  
  
Anyway. I hope you get some sleep tonight, Sakura.  
  
.................................................................................................  
  
I don't generally hate people on sight with the exception of your brother, Touya. But even then I had REASON to be mad.  
  
But Hiiragizawa is simply despicable.  
  
The guy was creepy on sight. And then on his first day he gives you this smile.  
  
And you blushed.  
  
Yes, I HAVE gone to lengths of tearing my hair apart now, thank you.  
  
He's a smooth-talking freshie, he's good at everything, he's intelligent and he's one-upped me far too many times than I can count. And, yes, he makes me really, really mad.  
  
Of course I'm jealous, Kinomoto! What else did you think?  
  
Look. I've seen that baka try to romance you too many times.   
  
Aaargh. I wish I could do what he does to you.  
  
Hey! I don't want to be like Hiiragizawa. I just want--  
  
I want--  
  
Iwanttobetheoneyou'llsortofthinkofassomethingmorethanafriend.  
  
Bah, forget it, Kinomoto. I'm hopeless.  
  
.................................................................................................  
  
"Eh? Syaoran-kun?"  
  
I look uncertainly up.  
  
"Weren't we supposed to meet at the shrine?"  
  
"Aa. But... about yesterday..."  
  
Realization dawns. "Oh. You were worried about me. Thanks, Syaoran-kun. Chotto matte. I'm almost ready to go."  
  
And you are back in sixty seconds. I don't know why. But you hate disappointing people, don't you?  
  
.................................................................................................  
  
If there's one thing I hate, it would probably be silence.  
  
I clear my throat. "... Are you okay now? I mean, about what happened...."  
  
"I'm okay," you reply. "I finished it."  
  
"Finished...?"  
  
You smile at me. "Here."  
  
I recognize my handkerchief. The one I lent you when you were crying at the swings. And something else. Some scarfy thingy made out of yarn. I stare.  
  
"It's my first time to try and knit something so it's not really good, but, anyway--"  
  
I continue to stare. "For me?"  
  
"Yeah," you say. "--Well, I guess you don't want it though."  
  
"Wait!"  
  
I put the muffler on. This is monumental.   
  
You were sleepy all week in class because you were making something for me. And me... I think this is the best thing that ever happened to me.  
  
"It's to thank you for making me feel better after Yukito-san," you say. "Arigatou, Syaoran-kun. I'm okay now because you were there for me."  
  
I nod dumbly.  
  
Because I can't speak.  
  
Because this is one of the happiest moments of my life.  
  
--End! 


End file.
